


Welcome To The Prison

by guineamania



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: A lot of shooting people, Gen, Max Jacob friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Welcome To The Punch. Max is left facing a life sentence for their crimes and Jacob is nowhere to seem. He is beginning to lose hope when new information reaches him and he'll need to work with Jacob once again to really finish this business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in this fandom so I need response from you guys please!

“Did you kill Ruan Sternwood?” Juka questioned, leaning back in the chair across from his target.  
“No,” Max replied, his voice and expression betraying no emotions to how he felt. He felt nothing, no emotions raced through his mind. It was all just blank. The only thing that remained was a slight flicker of hatred that still smouldered behind his eyes.   
“Who did?” Juka questioned, clearly trying to trip Max up with easy questioning that only needed basic answers. It seemed they forgot he was a cop too. Well, he used to be; the handcuffs rattling against the table seemed to suggest otherwise.   
“I don’t know but I predict it was Dean Warns, he has the motive and the means,” Max replied, his voice maintaining the monotony it seemed to have gained since he first met Jacob Sternwood.

“Did you kill Sarah Hawks?” Juka questioned, already sensing he was probably going to get nowhere from this.  
“No,” Max replied, but a single rebellious tear began to fall down his cheek as he remembered her small smile and passion for policing; just like he used to be.  
“Do you know who killed her and why she was found on your bed?” Juka questioned, leaning forward slightly.  
“It was Dean Warns, I was getting to close to their ploy and so was Sarah. So he killed her and tried to incriminate me in her murder,” Max stated, his head tilting slightly to take in his friend’s appearance. Juka looked worn down; it must have been hard trying to pick up the pieces that Thomas had left behind. It had been a month since the incident and Max had spent all of it handcuffed to a hospital bad as his arm repaired as much as it ever would.  
“Is there any proof to this theory?” Juka asked, piercing through Max’s thoughts with his words.  
“There is only my word,” Max replied, and Jacob’s but the criminal was long gone; he had run leaving Max to pick up the pieces and serve the prison sentence. But they had been a good team for a while back then, despite Jacob being the bane of his life for years and effectively kidnapping him after saving his life.   
“Did you kill Thomas Geiger?” Juka questioned and this same pattern continued until Max had confessed to the murders of Dean Warns, Thomas Geiger and some other of Warns’ henchman that he didn’t care to name; overall he was charged with two counts of murder and five counts of manslaughter, as well as assault of a police officer. He did apologise for that one though and Juka seemed to wave it off after all that had happened. 

Max had never imagined that he would be in a prison holding cell awaiting a trail that would only end with him gaining a whole life prison sentence. At least he wouldn’t be in general population, he probably put at least twenty people in here and would prefer if he never had to see them again. It was so boring, but Max was going to spend a long time here and had better get used to the monotony. The orange jumpsuit bunched under his white knuckles as his bored mind floated back to the darkest moments of those few days. Jacob Sternwood had saved his life, more than once; it just wasn’t right. The man was a criminal; but he was a criminal who saved the lives of police officers, genuinely cared if his friends were hurt and cried over the death of his son. Jacob Sternwood was an enigma. “Max Lewinsky, your lawyer is here to see you,” one of the more amenable prison guards called out as he unlocked the cell door. Max frowned, he didn’t have a lawyer; it must be a court appointed defence lawyer. But Max kept his mouth shut anyway; he was dying to talk to someone properly again, even if it was just an obligated lawyer. The cool metal rested around his wrists and clunked against each other as he walked down the pristine squeaky corridors with a guard on either side. The door buzzed open and a small smile twitched at the corner of Max’s lips, sat at the table waiting was Roy Edwards. Roy was one of the only one of Jacob’s friends that did not have a criminal record and could walk into a prison and then walk straight back out again.   
“Nice to see you again Roy,” Max smiled as the two guards retreated to the back of the room to oversee all the other visitors as well.  
“Glad to see you’re holding up Max,” Roy nodded opening the file on the table.  
“What are you doing here?” Max enquired in a whisper, leaning forwards so he was closer to the other man.  
“Jacob sent me, he appreciates all you did to help with Ruan and letting him get away. Also he thinks that we were a pretty good team and this job needs to be finished. The corruption is a lot deeper than we ever suspected and it needs to all be over,” Roy explained, looking down at the papers to mask the real intent of this visit.  
“So what are you planning?” Max asked, effortlessly sliding into the convict lifestyle. Policing had been his whole life, and that had failed him.  
“We’re going to bust you out,” Roy smirked.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Max scoffed but if anyone could pull off a daring prison escape it would be Jacob Sternwood.   
“All you need to do is play the perfect prisoner. Suck up to the guards, strike friendly conversation, no sass with the judge. Once you are settled in prison the guard will slack off and we’ll be able to move easier,” Roy smirked with a wink. “Think you can play nice for a few weeks?” he taunted causing Max to roll his eyes slightly as the robber rose to his feet. “I’ll be back,” Roy nodded and Max stood up slowly and shook his hand, grateful that he could rely on the only people he trusted in the world any more. That was a terrifying thought, the only people he could trust were bank robbers … best not to dwell on it.


End file.
